Hardcore
. Note the limited HUD.]] Hardcore is gameplay option featured in several installments of the Battlefield Series. Its overall purpose is to provide a more realistic gameplay experience to players by limiting HUD and is available for all gamemodes. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Hardcore option in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 imposes many changes to normal multiplayer matches. Changes *Limited HUD :*Lack of a minimap (Players can still use the map in the pause menu or toggle it on PC) :*Absence of ammunition count, health meter, and grenade count :*All weapons except shotguns and the Tracer Dart Gun (who feature unusable iron sights) do not feature crosshairs :*Lack of an AED spike indicator *60% health, rather than 100% *Health does not regenerate unless healed by a Medkit *Team killing (Friendly fire) is enabled *Spotting does not reveal enemy locations or display red triangles above their heads. The same applies to the Sniper Spotting Scope, Motion Sensors or T-UGS of the Recon Kit. **However they will appear on the map **If the enemy is wounded or killed the usual spot bonus will be given *Third-Person vehicle view is disabled Battlefield 3 The Hardcore option in Battlefield 3 functions similarity to Battlefield: Bad Company 2 yet does feature some differences. Players have the option to search for hardcore only servers in the server browser while owners of servers can customize what gameplay features are affected by the hardcore option during gameplay. Changes *Limited HUD :*Lack of health, ammunition, grenade counts and fire mode displays :*Absence of crosshairs :*Visual blood splatter from damage will fade but health will not regenerate :*3D spotting is disabled; spotting does not display a red triangle above enemies. Spotted enemies are only marked on map. :*Minimap may be disabled by server settings, but most servers have it enabled. *60% health, rather than the usual 100%, while taking the same amount of damage *Motion sensing capabilities of T-UGS may be less useful on servers with no minimap. Motion sensor assist points can still be earned. *Health does not regenerate unless healed by a Medkit or being revived by a defibrillator after death *The Maintenance specification does not function as vehicle armor regeneration is disabled *Team killing (friendly fire) is enabled *Third-Person vehicle view is disabled Battlefield 4 The hardcore option returns in Battlefield 4, functioning in a similar manner to its previous counterparts. Changes *Limited HUD :*Lack of health, ammunition, and grenade count displays :*Inability to switch to third-person view in vehicles :*Absence of crosshairs :*Hit Markers are disabled. :*Visual blood splatter from damage will fade but health will not regenerate :*3D spotting is disabled; spotting does not display a red triangle above enemies. Spotted enemies are only marked on the map. :*Minimap is disabled by default. *60% health, rather than the usual 100%, while taking the same amount of damage. *Motion sensing capabilities of T-UGS and the Motion Sensor are less useful, as without a minimap, the player will have to pull up the large map overlay to check for enemies. *Health does not regenerate unless healed by a Medkit or First Aid Pack. *The Maintenance upgrade does not function, as vehicle armor regeneration is disabled. *Team killing (friendly fire) is enabled. :*Mines (M15 AT Mine, M2 SLAM, and M18 Claymore) will be set off even by friendlies. Battlefield Hardline Hardcore is a gameplay option featured in Battlefield Hardline. It functions similarly to its Battlefield 4 iteration, but certain elements unique to Hardline are tweaked. Changes *Limited HUD :*Lack of ammunition and grenade count displays :*Inability to switch to third-person view in vehicles :*Absence of crosshairs :*Hit Markers are disabled. :*Visual blood splatter from damage will fade but health will not regenerate :*3D spotting is disabled; spotting does not display a red triangle above enemies. Spotted enemies are only marked on the map. :*Reputation progress cannot be viewed. :*Minimap is disabled by default. *Motion sensing capabilities of the Camera is less useful, as without a minimap, the player will have to pull up the large map overlay to check for enemies. *60% health, rather than the usual 100%, while taking the same amount of damage. (patch 1.03) *Health does not regenerate unless healed by a Medkit. *The Maintenance upgrade does not function, as vehicle armor regeneration is disabled. *Weapons reload full magazines, unfired rounds are not kept in reserve. *Team killing (friendly fire) is enabled. :*Friendly Incendiary Grenades and Gas Grenades affect teammates Battlefield 1 The Hardcore option was added to Battlefield 1 on November 16, 2016. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Hardcore elements, such as the loss of the HUD, appear throughout the singleplayer level Operation Aurora, and in Airborne when the player needs to terminate Kirilenko. *In Battlefield Hardline, the player's health was originally 100% but this was later reduced to the Hardcore normal of 60% in the June 16, 2015 patch. Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1